battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
The M60 is one of a family of American LMG firing the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. There are several types of live ammunition approved for use in the M60 including ball, tracer, and armor-piercing rounds. Introduced in the 1957, it has served with every branch of the U.S. military and still serves with other armed forces. Its manufacture and continued upgrade for military and commercial purchase continues into the 21st century though it has been replaced or supplemented in most roles by other designs, notably the M240 in U.S. service. The current M60 being used by the US Military is the E4 variant (modernized version than the old predecessor E3 version) as it features many RIS rails for mounting sight attachments. The E4 was also shorter than it's predecessor. Battlefield Vietnam The M60 is the only light machine gun for the American and South Vietnamese forces. It is issued to the Heavy Assault kit. It has a 100 round capacity, high recoil, medium damage, high rate of fire and low accuracy. The M60 is best used at medium ranges in burst fire since it's accuracy quickly deteriorates after a few shots. Its enormous recoil when fired standing up is an extreme drawback. Going prone is recommended for targets anywhere beyond 5 meters away. The M60 also comes mounted on many American and South Vietnamese vehicles. It still has the same kind of performance, only, since being mounted, has an overheat limit, obsolete recoil and a 400-500 round belt that never needs to be reloaded. On M113 APCs, the M60 is constantly being refilled by the ammo box inside the vehicles, making it have infinite ammo. Battlefield: Bad Company The M60 machine gun in Battlefield: Bad Company is one of the 'Find all Five!' In order to unlock the weapon one must subscribe to the Battlefield Newsletter. However, DICE have freely released a universal code. The code for the M60 is try4ndrunf0rcov3r. The M60 is issued to the Support kit. Like all LMGs in the game, it has 150 rounds in a full belt with 300 rounds in reserve. The M60 has a slower rate of fire than other LMGs, which will give it a disadvantage at closer ranges, but this is made up for by its high accuracy and damage. At long range it is best to fire in short bursts or to fire single shots due to the weapon's sub-par accuracy as compared to assault rifles. Moving while shooting will make it almost impossible to hit a target more than 20 meters away. As with the other machine guns, a good tactic is to support friendly players through fire and maneuver, considering static positions are easier to maintain with machine guns, and their high ammunition capacity and utility for suppressive fire. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the M60 LMG is always used by Terrence Sweetwater, and can be found in its normal state on Sangre Del Toro, in the fountain when the 2 Hinds drop in troops. A variant with a 4X Rifle Scope can be found to the south of the bottom of the lighthouse in Sangre Del Toro, and by a destroyed wall on the last slope before you face the 2 Havocs at station C. Both variants of the M60 are collectibles. In multiplayer, the M60 LMG is the 4th light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 25,000 points. It has a belt length of 100 rounds and has the highest damage of all the LMGs. Magnum ammo is also quite effective as it deals a 2 shot headshot at any range. Red Dot Sights and 4X Rifle Scopes are usually used as the iron sights are fairly obtrusive and hard to use. A deadly weapon in the hands of almost any player, it appears in battle quite often. Trivia *When Sweetwater is firing the M60 during the campaign, it has the same firing sound as the PKM. *Since Light Machine Guns can damage helicopters in Battlefield: Bad Company, both the M60 and the MG3 are very effective at shooting them down if there are no AA guns or .50 cals in the area, the former doing more damage and the latter firing more rounds to hit. However, the same does not apply to Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as helicopters, except for UAV's, are armored up to but not including .50 caliber rounds. Gallery File:BFVietnam_M60.jpg|The M60 in Battlefield Vietnam. File:BF_VIETNAM_M60_MOUNT.jpg|The M60 mounted inside a UH-1 Iroquois in Battlefield Vietnam. File:M60_BFBC.jpg|The M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Oasis. File:M60_BFBC_IS.jpg|A M60's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company. File:M60BC2.jpg|The M60 in the hands of Sweetwater in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 in the single player mission Cold War. File:BFBC2_M60_X4RS.jpg|The M60 with a 4X Rifle Scope in the PS3 beta of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in multiplayer. 700px-M60_BC2.JPG|The M60 with a Red Dot Sight in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer at Port Valdez. Videos thumb|left|350px External Links *M60 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Gold